


Illuminate

by NotSoArtistic (sailormars109)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, soft angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormars109/pseuds/NotSoArtistic
Summary: It had never been intended for the Prince to fall in love with one of his Crownsguard, not even in the Astrals book. Yet love was tricky like that. Everything that wasn’t meant to happen did. Love was completely unpredictable and had a way of complicating the situation even further, despite how much the couple loved each other.If only they knew that this was only the beginning of their journey.





	1. Introduction

**_il·lu·mi·nate_ **

_ (v.) to light up, to supply or brighten with light _

 

The essence of slumber filled the bedroom, though it was not a peaceful one. A ray of light was peeking through the curtains, lighting up the bed just below and it’s two bare occupants. The couple may have been holding each other closely, but that wasn’t enough to stop the nightmares that had been fuelled by their argument the night before. 

The argument had been passionate enough to leave slight traces of its aura lingering throughout the apartment, along with the clothes that sat in a pile on the bedroom floor. It was quite apparent that the couple wanted nothing more than to be together without any duties or destinies getting in the way. But that was just the struggle the couple had been figuring out for the two years they had been together, the separation of duty and love. The separation of work and home, proving to be quite a task for their unusual situation. Yet, it was a task that they seemed to pull off well. Well enough until the peace treaty was announced for the people of Lucis. 

It had never been intended for the Prince to fall in love with one of his Crownsguard, not even in the Astrals book. Yet love was tricky like that. Everything that wasn’t meant to happen did. Love was completely unpredictable and had a way of complicating the situation even further, despite how much the couple loved each other. Which is exactly why the couple had argued until both were in tears when the Prince’s engagement was announced. 

Of course, both knew it was just his duty as future King, but that never stopped the pain both felt deep inside. Especially when his partner was assigned to stay in the city rather than accompany her beloved on his trip to Altissia for the wedding. To say she was absolutely furious was an understatement in the least, but she had become an expert at putting on a mask and hiding her emotions. Not once had she ever lost it in front of the others and it was going to stay that way for the sake of her reputation, no matter the worried glances that were shot in her direction during the announcement. Only the Prince had ever experienced her strong demeanor crumbling every so often, and that strong demeanor refused to crumble until she realized that no matter how hard she fought it, their relationship would always be complicated. In that short moment, she lost all hope of being with Noctis, until he met her lips in a passionate kiss that melted away every doubt she ever had. 

Thus was the power of their love, always reminding each other that no matter what happens they will always be connected and will always truly belong to the other despite their duties. And that love continued to manifest as they made their way into the bedroom, never leaving the other’s lips or touch the entire evening. Through the pleasure and pain, each pant and moan, nothing could separate them in that moment. Nothing would ever separate the love in their hearts for each other, as it only grew stronger and stronger each day they were together. It was their reason to always keep fighting.

If only they knew that this was only the beginning of their journey.


	2. In the Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was almost unfair how the beauty of a single ray of light could remind a person that they were not meant to be where they were now and that they weren’t meant to be with the person they fought so hard for. Light is commonly viewed as a sign of happiness, a sign of hope and peace, a sign of a bright future. It is a beacon of all that is beautiful in the world, creating an immaculate display of even the smallest of things, such as dust particles dancing in the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Recommendations!  
> These are usually the songs I wrote the chapter to and I highly recommend that you listen to them while reading for the best reading experience!  
> [Fi's Gratitude - Skyward Sword](https://youtu.be/QEbFLSfHqQ8)  
> [Death of a Bachelor - Panic! at the Disco](https://youtu.be/KEpAyfC-8z0)

_Early May, M.E. 756_

_Y/N_

 

 

Sunlight threatened to fill Noctis’ bedroom, purging it of its darkness. A ray of light shone through a crack in a set of thick curtains covering a large window that overlooked the City of Insomnia, lighting up part of the bed just beneath the window. Its warmth covered a small portion of bare skin, making up for the lack of blanket above both waists. The brightness banished any nightmares plaguing any sleep that followed the make-or-break argument from the night before. Such a simple ray of light was enough to break the tense aura of the room and bring a calming sense of peace. It was just enough to bring Noctis and myself out of the nightmares of our imagination, and back into the one that had become our reality.

It was almost unfair how the beauty of a single ray of light could remind a person that they were not meant to be where they were now and that they weren’t meant to be with the person they fought so hard for. Light is commonly viewed as a sign of happiness, a sign of hope and peace, a sign of a bright future. It is a beacon of all that is beautiful in the world, creating an immaculate display of even the smallest of things, such as dust particles dancing in the window.

For myself, Y/N Bellator Luminis, the light, a symbol of all that is good in the world, had only dragged me back into my fear of losing Noctis. It yanked me by the hair back into my reality of losing all hope to ever be with him and live a happy life. It grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me into its cavern, showing me that the bright future I had fought so hard for was all for nothing. It consumed me like a wildfire, only for me to awaken to its brightness shining in all its glory.

I forced my eyes open, out of one nightmare and into another. Noctis was sound asleep next to me with an arm loosely wrapped around my waist. To my left was the curtain decorated window and to the right was a sleeping prince. My vision was blurred, my mind was tired, and my chest heavy with the burden of this reality. All I wanted to do was lay in bed with Noctis and pretend nothing had ever happened; as if duties weren’t a concern and home was the only life we knew. Wouldn’t that be a dream come true?

A groan escaped my lips as I rolled onto my back, squinting my eyes at the brightness of the light flooding in through the window. The light splayed across my abdomen, reflecting off the piercing decorating my navel; a black crescent moon detailed like lace with an opal jewel in the center. The opal reflected hues of blues and pinks in the light, creating its own small rainbow.  As I stretched, the opal projected various greens and yellows, adding more depth to the beauty of the gem. It was strange at the time how a simple ray of light could create such a beautiful reflection, even if all the light had ever achieved was dragging a person back into the hell of reality.

A soft snore within close proximity brought me back to my senses, aiding in waking up my tired mind. I turned again, back into Noctis’ bare chest, and gazed upon his peaceful face. Even in his sleep, he had tired lines under his eyes. I curled up next to him, wishing this moment of peace could last forever. Yet, even for a prince, he couldn’t escape the plague of his own nightmares.

Noctis’ brows began to furrow to a pained expression as his breathing began to pick up in pace. I couldn’t help but feel remorse as I watched him begin to frown at the images his mind was producing. Nightmares were an incurable disease for him. They fed off his pain and sorrow, manifesting when he felt a great sadness. I knew I shouldn’t have been as upset with him as I was the previous night. Everything was completely out of hand, my position for the signing ceremony, Noctis’ role in the treaty; neither of us had a say in what would happen, and that in itself was enough to scare both of us entirely. It was a problem no one could ever know besides the two of us and Noctis’ closest friends.

Sighing heavily, I propped myself up on my elbow so I was slightly above him. He felt my skin temporarily leave his own, prompting his free arm to quickly wrap itself my waist and pull me down on top of him. I knew I needed to wake him up and hopefully put an end to the horrors of his own imagination, but I felt pitiful that the world he would wake up to wouldn’t be much better.

I gently combed through Noctis’ messy black hair with my fingers, tucking out-of-place strands behind his ears, whispering soothing words in an attempt to help calm him. I pressed soft kisses against his forehead, continuing to urge him awake.

“Noct, wake up. It’s just a dream, Noct. Everything will be okay,” I calmly spoke, gingerly placing a hand on his cheek. “It’s okay, Noct. I’m here. You’re okay.”

A groan escaped his lips, almost in the sound of a protest, he almost appeared to be afraid of losing something in the way his lips frowned and the tone of his groan. I would never come to find out directly what he was so terrified of losing, but his reaction when he finally opened his beautiful blue eyes and met mine said enough to give me some form of an idea.

It took Noctis a minute to gather his surroundings and fully emerge from the dream world. In doing so, I felt his hands lightly gliding up and down the curves of my spine and down my backside. I knew he was just grounding himself, but the way his hands lingered on the bareness of my butt said he also had other ideas in mind.

“Are you okay?” I asked, breaking the silence that had consumed the room since the night before.

Noctis blinked a couple of times before meeting my concerned gaze again. “Yeah, I think so,” he answered, his voice slightly raspy. “Just a little out of it.” 

“Care to ease up on the death grip there?” I joked, wiggling underneath his intense grip. 

He thought for a moment, looking down at the way his arms were wrapped around my waist, then back up to my eyes with an apologetic expression. “Oh, uh, sorry,” he mumbled, loosening his arms enough for me to move a little more freely. 

I let my legs fall to the sides of his hips and propped myself up against his chest so I could see him a bit better. His hands repositioned themselves on my hips, assuming a somewhat loose grasp on their curves. As I adjusted I saw his eyes flicker down my body, taking in every bare detail as if it were his last chance to look. 

Despite the lingering tension in the room from last night’s argument, part of me knew he wouldn’t let go of our relationship that easily. Noctis was stubborn in the sense that if he cared about someone, he would fight for them. This situation was inevitable though, no matter how deeply he felt. We both knew that no matter how hard he fought, his duty would outweigh his home life. It was the price he had to pay as Prince of Lucis and successor to the throne. Knowing the way Noctis thought and processed everything though, this wouldn’t be an easily won battle. 

His eyes hesitantly met mine again, probably afraid of what he would see, but when he saw that I was equally lost in thought like he was, all uncertainty vanished from his aura. His eyes flickered across my features, taking note of my own tired lines and exhaustion. Each line screamed a thousand words in my state of vulnerability, showing every battle won or lost, proudly wearing the triumph of overcoming the nightmare that was my childhood. He knew he was the only person I trusted enough to let my own troubles peek through the heavy mask I wore on a daily basis. To him, that was the true meaning of love and trust. 

“So, uh, what’s the plan for today?” he asked, derailing the train of thought spiraling out of control in my head. The tone of his voice hinted that he knew we needed to talk, but he wanted to avoid the conversation altogether.

I blinked a couple of times, bringing myself back into the real world. “I’m sure Ignis has some form of agenda. More than likely we’ll be swamped in meetings today to prepare for your trip and the signing ceremony,” I sighed, feeling defeated. No matter how badly I wanted to spend the day with him, training as if it were any other day, I knew the treaty took a higher place of importance.

“So, probably no training then. For once I would rather be stuck in the training hall all day than be stuck in meetings making my decisions for me,” Noctis replied, sounding exactly how I felt.

“It doesn’t mean you’re getting out of your morning workout though. You have to at least do something productive today,” I responded a bit more playfully, watching his own defeat turn into a groan.

“Being stuck in a meeting discussing wedding details isn’t productive to you?” he opposed, raising his brows in amusement.

“You and I both know you’ll either fall asleep or spend the entire time playing King’s Knight underneath the table,” I quipped, smirking at his appalled facial expression.

“I would never,” he joked, rolling his eyes. “Sometimes I think you know me _too_ well, Y/N.”

“Given the fact that we’ve been together for two years now and we practically grew up together, I think I know you better than you know yourself at this point, Noct,” I agreed, running my fingers through his soft black locks absentmindedly.

“Congratulations, you’re the first person to win that achievement,” he teased, running his hands up my back.

“What’s my prize?” I inquired, tilting my head to the side.

I felt his arms wrap around my torso again and before I could even react, he had already flipped us over so he was on top. “I can think of a couple of things I could give you,” he began, leaning forward so his lips were practically on mine, “It just depends on how badly you want it.”

I lightly brushed my lips against his, feeling the way he reeled at my touch. “You’re not getting any until you finish your morning workout,” I smirked, feeling a deep grumble of disapproval within his chest. “But, if you don’t rebel too much, you might get lucky in the shower,” I bartered, trailing my fingers up his collarbones and around the back of his neck. “Deal?”

“You drive a hard bargain,” he nodded, “But first, you need to say ‘good morning’.”

I pulled him down closer, “Forgive my lack of manners, I seem to have misplaced them somewhere in the pile of fucks I don’t give.”

He smiled, snickering at my playful rudeness. “One of the many reasons you’re my favorite,” he hummed, lightly capturing my lips in his with a tender kiss.

I felt my cheeks warm into a soft blush as he pulled away, looking directly into my eyes with a loving look. “Good morning, Noct.”

“Good morning, Y/N.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Illuminate! I will update tags and characters as I go, so keep an eye out for that! I look forward to seeing all of your reactions and thoughts as I go along!


End file.
